Kagome's Reflection: A Geisha's Freedom
by inuyashalvrtoo
Summary: Kagome tells her story on how her mother sold her to a geisha house and how a single boy's word were her only salvation. InuKag
1. reflection

I don't own Inuyasha Takahashi- sensei does

A/N I was watching memoirs of a Geisha, awesome movie by the way, anyways I thought about and decided to write something about it. This story may or may not be similar to the movie, or novel.

**Enjoy .**

**Kagome's Reflection: A Geisha's Freedom**

**_I was a naïve child. Yes, naïve in the cruelties of the world, naïve in every speck of that word. We lived in poverty; due mostly towards my late father's gambling debts. I had a younger brother, whom according to mother is to become one of Japan's best noblemen's. _**

**_Mother. _**

**_I really didn't understand why mother hated me so much. I was always an obedient daughter, yet she still didn't treat me as someone that came from her womb. I don't hate my mother, nor love her. I truly don't know what I feel towards that woman. It seems that the only thing my mother ever told me was 'I never wanted a daughter, their useless.' I would hope someday mother will understand how I felt that day when she said that to me._**

**_I had a best friend, and first crush, his name, Inuyasha. We were best of friends. He was a noble boy, from a wealthy family, his father own one of the biggest companies in Kyoto. I on the other hand lived in poverty. He didn't seem to mind at all. I was enjoying my time with Inuyasha, getting to know him, seeing the way he smiled at me, which made my stomach flutter and my cheeks tinged pink. I truly felt that I could trust Inuyasha and that he trusted me the same way. I remember clearly when I met him for the first time…_**

Violet eyes search the many streets in Kyoto, truly annoyed that there was nothing to do.

"Mother this place is boring can we go already" whined the little boy who could only be the tender age of seven.

"Inuyasha, you know your father left business undone in Kyoto, unfortunately he passed away four months ago, so your older brother is going to take care of the business until your old enough to run it, so be patient."

Inuyasha only grumbled and looked away. His eyes fell on a bridge. He looked up to his mother and pull her kimono, trying to get her attention, but his mother was busy talking to some lady, who to Inuyasha was wearing way to much make up. He kept pulling the kimono and calling his mother. Still no answer, '_fine I'm going '_he thought

"Mother I'm going to the bridge over there" he pointed

His mother only nodded.

Inuyasha walked towards the bridge and gave out a long sigh.

"I'm so bored" he leaned to the side of the bridge, _'there is a canal that runs under the bridge. '_Another sigh escaped his lips. He put his head down and mumbles something about stupid towns and nothing to do

"You know you shouldn't talk to your self in public people will wonder. Inuyasha raised his head. In front of him was a girl no more then a couple of years younger then him.

She had warm brown eyes, yet mysterious in her own unique way, long wavy ebony hair that was tied up in low ponytail. She wore, by the looks of it, a servant outfit.

"Are you done gawking at me?" she said with a smirk on her tiny, yet full lips

"Keh" was Inuyasha's only reply

Inuyasha looked back to were his mother was, she was still talking to some old lady.

"This is so boring" he said aloud

"I know a place where it's not so boring, come on" before Inuyasha could reply, the girl was pulling him to go. He looked at his mother and stopped. The little girl stopped too.

"Don't you want to go and see the place" she said

"I do, but I have to tell my mother first, wait right here, okay"

The little girl only nodded.

She looked at him whispering something to his mother and his mother nodding. He came running towards the little girl with a smile plastered on his face.

"Okay we can go now" They went hand in hand.

"What's your name" Inuyasha said while running

"Kagome" she said her back to him

'_Kagome'_ Inuyasha thought as he followed her to her mystical place

"Wow" Inuyasha said breathless at the site before him. Green trees everywhere, cold, clear water that flows down and becomes a waterfall.

"This is where I come when I want to be alone" Kagome said

Inuyasha stared at her, her face was calmed, yet it held a melancholy look to it; Like if something horrible had happened to her and her only salvation is this place that is secluded from the town.

"Kagome" was Inuyasha's only reply, not knowing what exactly to do in a situation like this one. Inuyasha was about to speak when Kagome spoke first.

"You and your mother get along so well, don't you? It was more of statement then a question

" We do, after father died four months ago, My mother became so depressed and almost sickly pale, I had to be strong for her, I'm trying my best and slowly she is realizing it. She no longer wears that mask of sorrow, for that I'm glad. Inuyasha looked at Kagome

She had smile on, but not a smile that told you that she was happy. It was more of fake smile that didn't reach her.

"My mother, my mother has never loved me; she treats me like a piece of scum." Kagome looked up and met Inuyasha's gaze, then looked to the river, her hair flowing to the wind.

"You see, she is not my real mother, my real mother died giving birth to me. My father remarried quickly. He didn't even wait a year. My father died when I was three, and my mother became a monster.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she was trying hard not to cry. He took out his handkerchief from his pocket; Kagome took humbly and whispered a thank you.

Inuyasha laid down on the grass and looked up to the sky and said

"So let me get this straight your mother is not your real mother, she treats like a servant and you want her to love you even though she treats that way."

Kagome only nodded.

"I guess I have no choice but to protect you then"

Kagome looked confused.

"What"

With a sigh Inuyasha grabbed her hands and pulled her up. He looked her in the eyes, and smiled.

"If you want I can protect you from your mother."

Kagome looked stun, never had she heard of someone trying to protect her. She smiled a genuine smile and responded.

"Okay" she said

Kagome looked down and notice that Inuyasha was still holding her hands, a blush came to her face. Inuyasha notice this and looked down to. He hadn't notice that he was still holding her hands. He blushed and pulled away mumbling a sorry.

Kagome looked at the scenery again and notice that it was becoming late.

"I have to go Inuyasha or else mother will be very angry with me."

"Do you really have to go?" He whined

Kagome nodded, before Inuyasha could say anything else; Kagome gave him a peck in the cheek, living the poor boy stun.

"Bye Inuyasha" she waved as she was leaving

"Wait Kagome" Inuyasha called out

Kagome turned and waited for him to say something

"Do you think you can come tomorrow here?" He said not sure why is belly felt like it had million of butterflies in it.

"I'm not sure, but if I don't come you can find me in the house up the river." She indicated to the river.

"Keep following the river, then you will see a house, that's were I live."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well I really need to go okay Inuyasha, bye." She waved

Once he lost site of her Inuyasha decided that it was time to go home.

"You insolent child." Kagome's mother said as she slapped kagome with a bamboo stick.

"I thought I told you to clean the house and yet you leave who knows where for the rest of the afternoon. I'm truly tired of this." She heaved.

"Go to the closet now. You will not eat dinner tonight."

.Kagome's cheek hurt, it seemed like it was starting to bruise.

Inside the closet kagome started whimpering. Then Inuyasha's face appeared.

"_If you want I can protect you from your mother."_

That was what he said. Kagome's heart started pounding hard at the mere thought of those words. Kagome knowing that now she can escape this living hell hole for a while with the mere thought of Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha" Kagome said as she let sleep overcome her


	2. sadness awaits

Kagome strolled around town doing an errand that her mother had given her. The previous night her mother had told the same thing she has been saying for the past five, almost six years of her life.

'You are useless, completely useless to me.'

Kagome winced at the harsh words her mother said. It wasn't her fault that she was a girl.

She checks the list and notice the last thing on it are dangos.

Kagome looked left and right trying to find the bakery. She kept walking when something caught her eyes. Displayed in a window were three silk kimonos, all the same design, the only difference was the color.

"There so beautiful" Kagome said awing the kimonos. Her eyes traveled to the third on her left, it was a blue silk kimono, on each side of the sleeves there were butterflies and on the skirt there was a magnificent rose design on it. It was simple, yet elegant.

"I wonder if I could wear a kimono like that when I'm older." Kagome said to herself.

"You can, if you work hard for it." Came a voice behind her, she turned and saw Inuyasha. He was wearing a simple red yukata. His hair has pulled into a small ponytail. He stared at her and smirked.

"Now who is the gawking, Kagome"

Kagome woke up from her stupor and blushed, being caught staring.

"Well I haven't seen you wear a Yukata before." She said with all honesty

Inuyasha 'keh'ed' and asked her what she was doing.

Kagome told him that her mother had told her to go shopping, she looked at the list.

"The only thing left are the Dangos"

Inuyasha took the list form her without asking, glanced at it.

"I passed a bakery when I was coming here, come on I'll show you."

He grabbed Kagome's hand. For her part, Kagome couldn't hold a blush that surfaced. She put pressure to the hold. Inuyasha notice it from the corner of his eye and smiled. He decided to put pressure as well. Kagome smiled at him.

As they arrived at the bakery, the owner, a man around his forties, his face hiding some wrinkles asked what they wanted. Kagome told him about the dangos. As he was getting the dangos ready, from the door that seems to lead to the kitchen came out a boy. He was about the same age as her, and about the same height of Inuyasha. He had brown eyes and brown hair. To Kagome he looked a little scrawny. The boy saw Kagome and blushed. He said a quick hello and left the way he had come. The owner notices this little scene and spoke.

"You know little lady, maybe when your older you should marry my son. He winked at Kagome. Kagome only blushed at the comment. She had forgotten about Inuyasha, she glance at him. He was mumbling stuff and looked very grumpy. The owner handed her the dangos, with a thank you Kagome got them. As they left the store, Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Stupid old man, saying something so stupid." Kagome looked at him and was truly confuse of what upset Inuyasha so much.

"What's wrong Inu-Chan?" She asked

"Inu-Chan?" Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow, not before a small blush made it to his cheeks.

"Sorry, I shouldn't say something like that." Kagome said giving a small bow of apology and untangled her hand from his.

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded; he glanced at his hand that a moment ago Kagome's hand had been holding. The warm feeling that penetrated his hand was gone, replace by cold unwelcome feeling... He brought his head up and notice Kagome was a head of him. He caught up with her. She bowed her head and didn't look at him. Not sure what to say, Inuyasha kept walking with her at the same pace. He glanced at her again, and notices that she had her head facing away from him, and rubbing her eyes. He was about to say something when Kagome spoke first.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha- san" Kagome whispered, still her head bowed down

Now Inuyasha was confused, first she called him Inu-Chan, then by a formal name. He grabbed her hand. Kagome looked surprised. Inuyasha smiled back at her.

"I've never been called Inu-Chan before. That was why I was surprised. He blushed at what he was about to say.

"I like it if you say it, Kagome" He said looking straight forward, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Kagome smiled at him and asked him if it really be alright to call him that. He nodded, but with one condition.

"You can only call me that when we are together, okay." He told her

Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand, to her surprised he squeezed and smiled at her.

Kagome arrived home. She was heading upstairs when she heard a voice form inside the living room.

"Kagome is that you." Came the voice, which could only belong to her mother.

" Yes, mother its me." She replied

Her mother told her to come into the living room. Kagome came in and there was this elderly woman sitting. The old woman looked up and smiled at Kagome. Kagome bowed and sat across from her mother. Her mother started to speak in her monotone voice.

"This is Lady Kaede." She indicated to the old woman who nodded.

"Hello child." Lady Kaede said

"Hello" Kagome bowed again.

"I have been looking for an heiress all over." She said glancing at Kagome

Kagome nodded, but not understanding what the old woman was trying to imply.

Lady Kaede began talking again.

"I saw you later today when you were on an errand I presume, and knew that I had found my heiress.

Kagome stood there truly confuse.

'_Heiress… me?_

"I want you Kagome to come live with me at the Hanamachi district.

_Kagome stood frozen; this old woman wanted her to go live with her at who knows where._

_Kagome bowed and replied._

"_I'm flattered but no thank you."_

_Her mother wasn't pleased with the answer Kagome had given and smacked her._

"_You will leave with Lady Kaede, understand." Her voice strict_

_Kagome touched her cheek, tears itching to fall._

"_I don't wish to go Mother."_

_Her mother was about to slap her again, when Lady Kaede interrupted_

"_Kagome, I understand, I will come back tomorrow and hope you have changed your mind." Lady Kaede said rising up and giving both woman a bow heading towards the door._

_Once Lady Kaede had left, Kagome's Mother came in and slapped her across the face again._

"_You stupid child, Lady Kaede is offering you a place to go, not only that but she will also pay your late father's debts."_

"_But Mama…."_

_Kagome's mother gave her a death glare, which made Kagome back away a little_

"" _Tomorrow you will go with Lady Kaede, I don't want you in this house any longer." She said and left._

_Kagome began to weep, knowing there was no way she could get out of this predicament._


	3. A sacred Promise

A/N I forgot to put the Translation of the words in the previous chapter, gomen

These are the Japanese words I've used so far:

Dango: round, white rice flour dumplings, steamed on skewers

Hanamachi: "Flower town"; Geisha District

Geisha: are female Japanese entertainers whose profession includes music, dancing, communication, and entertainment.

More to come. .

Inuyasha was wondering around town, minding his own business. His mother was with his older brother Sesshomaru finishing paperwork. Inuyasha couldn't stand just looking at them talking a different language that he called" busiglish" Out of boredom he decided that being cooped in there would just didn't satisfy him.

He looked, with a bored expression at the women gossiping and one he noticed was kagome's mother. He leaned closer trying to listen to what they were saying.

"_Damn, I need to get closer."_

Inuyasha went to the side of the building unnoticed by the two women, form this point of view he could hear them.

So Sayo-san has is your late husband's debt going?" the other women said to Kagome's mother.

Kagome's mother on the other hand put on a smirk.

"What debt?" she said

"I thought that you were overwhelmed by the debt of your late husband, don't tell you manage to pay?' she said curious of the outcome

"I sold Kagome to a Geisha House Nabiki-san" she said rather proudly

Nabiki as the woman was called put her hands over her mouth, not believing what her friend had said.

"Why? Kagome is such a sweet child, Sayo-san" she said

Sayo looked up and told her that Kagome needs to survive on her own.

Inuyasha grumbled at what Kagome's mother had said

'_Doing something like that to Kagome, Stupid woman.'_

He heard enough, what was important right now was to go to Kagome

The two women were still talking

Kagome had just finished cleaning the living room. She wiped the sweat of her forehead and smiled.

"I only have the kitchen to do and I'm finish." She was about to head to the kitchen when she heard someone knock the front gate. Startled she checked in the window and smile came to her face.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled

She opens the door and let Inuyasha in. He looked unhappy. His violet eyes met worried brown ones.

"Kagome is it true you're living" he asked not wanting her, in his mind, to say yes

Sadly Kagome nodded and tears came to her eyes.

"Yes, Inu-Chan it's true, I'm living this afternoon." She said in melancholy voice

Anger erupted from Inuyasha, he looked at her.

"You're not going "

"Huh" was the only logical respond Kagome made. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and headed towards the door.

"We are running away, okay" As he opened the door and collided with something soft, he looked up, and gulped.

"Umm…Hello Mrs. Higurashi" Inuyasha gave her a goofy smile

Kagome's mother looked at him, and then her gaze landed on Kagome. Kagome felt afraid of what her mother would say and do.

She closed the door behind her, took her sandals off with out looking up, she said to Kagome.

"Where were you going, Kagome, shouldn't you have everything pack. You don't want to make Lady Kaede wait, now do you?" her monotone voice made Kagome shiver with fear.

Inuyasha's anger was beyond his control and finally decided to confront the witch that Kagome has for a mother.

"You witch; you sold Kagome to an old lady." Kagome's mother decides to look at the child before her. By the clothing he was wearing, meant that he belonged to a wealthy family.

"That is none of your business, you spoiled brat, leave this instant from my home." Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes narrow with concentration.

He came up to Kagome and whispered to her ear.

'Is there any other exit?' Kagome nodded and whispered that there is an exit through the kitchen.

Kagome's mother looked at them, ready to kill. Her temper flaring at the little boy in front of her.

"You brat I told to get out of my house! Now!" All of a sudden Inuyasha grabs a startled Kagome by the hand and starts running towards the door. Her mother tried to catch up to them, but her kimono made it hard to walk, let alone run. He ran, Kagome running as well, she turned as she kept running, her mother yelling for her to come back and cursing at Inuyasha. Kagome turned around and notice that Inuyasha looked very happy to be running; his smile was contagious, as she too smiled.

They ran into the forest, far away from Kagome's house. Inuyasha panted trying to catch his breath, Kagome did the same.

"That was fun" he said through breaths

Kagome nodded, she stared back towards her home. Sadness overwhelmed her.

Inuyasha's smile faltered as he noticed how upset Kagome had become.

"Now you can live with me Kagome, my mom cooks very well"

Kagome looked unsure of herself, she sighed. And smiled

"Are you sure your mother will like me?"

Inuyasha grinned at this and nodded.

"Of course, my mother is very nice" he stated.

"Come on Kagome, let's go home" He extended his hand and Kagome took it and smiled.

Kagome fell her jaw drop, his house was bigger then any other house she has ever seen.

Inuyasha dragged her inside, he yelled to see if his mother was at home. No one answered.

"I guess she is not home" He shrugged

He took Kagome to his bedroom (A/N not like that perverts, remember they are still kids in this chapter)

She was astonished beyond shock, his room was so big, all his walls were white and picture of himself, his mother were hanging on the walls.

"Kagome do you want something to drink or eat?" he asked

Kagome nodded no, she looked at the picture. There was a man, which she presumes was Inuyasha's father. His father looked like Inuyasha, only a bit older and wise with age. Next to the man was a beautiful woman, which was holding an infant in her lap. She giggled, knowing that the infant was Inuyasha. Inuyasha came her side and told her.

"That was my dad he passed away four months ago." Kagome nodded, not sure what else to say.

It was night time; Inuyasha's mother had come back saying that all the paperwork was done. She had seen Kagome, and Inuyasha explained the situation. She smiled and told Kagome that she was welcomed to stay.

After much arguing by Kagome's part, Inuyasha decided to sleep in a futon next to her.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep neither could Kagome. Kagome turned towards Inuyasha's direction. He looked at her.

"Inu-Chan, I'm scared" she said

Inuyasha timidly grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't be scared, okay… I will protect you" After he said that Kagome couldn't stop herself and hugged him. Inuyasha stiffen at first not use to being hug by a girl, well not including his mother. He relaxed and hugged her back.

"Kagome" He whispered, a mumbled came from her as she was buried into his chest.

"When we grow up, let's get married, so that way I can protect you better, okay." Kagome looked up at his face and nodded.

"Okay Inu-Chan, I will marry you when we are older."

"It's a promise"

Kagome took her pinky and intertwined it with Inuyasha's pinky.

"It's a promise"

Soon both fell asleep in each others arms and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the nocturnal animals, singing a lullaby in there own unique language.

A/N well that is another chappie, Inu-Chan sounded occ, don't worry once his older he will be the Inuyasha will love.


	4. taken away

OMG. Sorry I haven't updated Kagome's reflection: A Geisha's Freedom I will try to update this one so it can catch up to DCFM. Thank you to my loyal reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Thank you

Japanese words:

Sugoi: cool; awesome

Nani: What, huh

Nanka yo: What do you want?

**Everything seemed so peaceful. I was enjoying my time with Inuyasha, not worrying about anything. His mother was such a beautiful and very elegant woman, with such a pure heart. I had truly found a place to call home, with people that I can call family. Something had been troubling me that whole day I went with them to the busy shopping streets. I felt like something was going to happen, a heart-wrench feeling. That feeling that I had was the feeling of never to see Inuyasha again. The little lit of hope was about to be diminished along with the jewel he had given me and the promise which we had made…**

Kagome slowly became aware of the chirping birds by the window, slowly she turned her attention to the soft breathing of the form behind her. She smiled, everything was happening to fast.

"Mother must be furious" Kagome sighed, getting up she took a slight glance at the little boy, who was currently mumbling in his sleep. Inuyasha had become her salvation. she looked around, no one was there. She gulped, her cheeks becoming pink and moved forward placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She got up quickly trying to control her blush and glanced at the boy. He was still asleep. Kagome went to the window, and awed at the scenery. It was beautiful. The city was empty, just a few people stormed the busy streets and the forest could be seen from where she was.

The sound of a lazy intake of air came from behind, telling Kagome that some one was finally awakening.

"Kagome, you're awake?" When he spoke, his voice was adorably soft, a yawn escaped his lips.

"Nani? Oh Yeah." He got up and went to where she was at.

"It's so peaceful" Kagome said awing at the scenery of the silent street.

"It's always like that" Inuyasha retorted, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Kagome shook her head at this and smiled at him.

"I always got up early to start on my chores so I never had the chance to look at the scenery in peace."

"Oh" was the only thing he could say back.

There was a knock on the door that startled both of them.

"Are you two up yet" came the sweet voice that could only belong to Inuyasha's mother.

Inuyasha opened the door for her, she was carrying their breakfast.

"Mom we have servants to bring us our breakfast" he said

His mother showed a vibrant smile and shook her head

"I was raise in a middle class family, but I never like to feel to proud to make my dinner or clean my room." She looked at him then her gaze went to Kagome

"I like doing this" she indicated to the tray "because I like to, not because I have to. Plus the maids have their own businesses to attend." She placed the tray on a small table and told them to come and eat.

Kagome bowed and said a quick thank you, but Inuyasha sat down and began eating with out even saying a single thank you.

"Today we will go to town, I need to get some things, would both of you care to come?" The two of them nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lady Sayo-san

I will be arriving in the evening to pick up little Kagome. The debt of your late husband has been paid by the Kamahi household. This will become the debt of your daughter, I hope you understand that if Kagome by the age of twenty does not become my heir she will regain the debt of your late husband and including the medical billing, any injuries that the Kamahi house had to pay and any other debts that will arise she will be found responsible to pay. I would hope that in the near future, once she is of age she will become a Geisha, if not the debts that she will have will also affect you. Kagome will be cared for by my self and others living in the Kamahi household.

Thank you

Lady Kaede

Sayo looked at the letter, her face cringed. Kagome had escaped and she had no way on knowing where that child could be at. She grabbed her purse and stuck the letter neatly in her purse. A smirked was evident on her face as she opened the door.

"You think you escaped, but it has only started" she laughed, closing the door behind her.

Kagome could help by aw at the streets that by this time where full. She looked at her left an old woman was selling beautiful crafted fans, she turned to her right there was a man selling frozen ice cream cones.

"Try not to look so excited" someone mumbled behind her. She turned around and saw grumbling Inuyasha, hands crossed and sour look on his face. He was thrilled at first that they were going to go out shopping. Hoping to buy something that Kagome presume was what he whispered to his mother. But his mother had shaken her head, telling him that that was too much money.

"Don't look so upset. " She grabbed his hand, which startled him and grin which only made him blush in return, although he didn't let go of her hand. His mother had witnessed all of this from the corner of her eye.

'_This two are made for each other'_ she smiled to herself.

They stopped at a little store that had many jewels on the shelf.

"There pretty!" Kagome said glancing at one then moving to glance at another. A 'feh' came from her partner.

As Kagome and his mother were looking at the jewels something caught his eye. He let go of Kagome's hand, who was to busy looking at the different jewels to even notice.

Inuyasha's eyes landed on a pink jewel. It was covered in dust, and it was broken in half.

He poked Kagome in the back trying to get her attention.

"Nanka yo?" She turned around and asked

Inuyasha indicated to the jewel that was broken. Kagome thought it was pretty, although it could use some cleaning. He reached into his pocket and took out a few yen. He wasn't sure if it would be enough to buy the jewel. He went to the bender and asked how much was the jewel. The bender replied that it was 11,649.50 yen. Inuyasha's eyes almost bulged out on how a broken jewelry could be so expensive. The man went to Inuyasha's mother who had chosen a beautiful broche, shaped like a butterfly. She told the bender something and he nodded. Inuyasha was trying to find more money in his pockets, even in his yukata. The man came up to him and asked how much he had.

" I have 582 yen" The bender told him that he will sell it for that amount to him because he looks like a honest young man. The man handed him the broken jewel and took the yen from him and went back to talk to Inuyasha's mother who was smiling at the two little children. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and took her away from the grown ups. He shinned the jewel and it started glowing a bright pink. Kagome was beyond excited.

"Sugoi!" She shrieks. Inuyasha was about to handed her the jewel when it broke in half. Inuyasha was depressed and looked at Kagome, who was still smiling. She grabbed the two pieces and grabbed one for herself and handed one to Inuyasha.

" This way both of us have a piece, ne?" She looked at her piece and put it in her pocket. Inuyasha looked at the piece of the jewel and then at a beaming Kagome. A smiled came to his face as he too put he jewel in a safe place. Inuyasha's mother yelled at them telling them it was time to go home. They looked at the sky; the sun was starting to set and all the stores were closing. She grabbed his hand and both children hand in hand headed to where the older woman was, but before they even got there a man stood in front of them.

"Hey move it!" Inuyasha bawled at the figure that was currently blocking his way.

"Kagome, your mother is so upset" He said wicked voice. Inuyasha's gaze went to Kagome. She was trembling with fear.

"Bankutsou" She whispered her eyes widening with fear. Inuyasha growled at him, not liking the way he was looking at Kagome, as if she was some kind of price.

" I said move it" He growled again trying to intimidate the man before him, who was scaring his friend.

"Look little boy I'm Lady Sayo's helper and she told me to come a look for her daughter, who had been kidnapped by a little brat."

"Is there something wrong here?" Came the voice of Inuyasha's mother. Bankutsou turned around and a wicked smile came to his face.

"I'm here to pick up little Kagome, her mother misses her terribly."

"You will not take Kagome to that woman who claims to be her mother, because what woman would sell her daughter off." She said with her face held up, her pride present.

"I would" All of them turned around, there eyes landing on a middle aged woman with two men, who seemed to be police men at her side.

"Kagome will not go with you." Inuyasha's mother exclaimed at her. Kagome's mother turned her direction to Kagome.

"Come here this instant"

Kagome was clutching Inuyasha's hand as if her life depends on it, which in matter of it did. She shook her head. Her mother went toward her daughter. Inuyasha's mother step in front of her, her hands spread apart. Kagome's mother stood her head high and gestured at the two men to approach.

"You will be convicted of kidnapping mam, if you don't hand the little girl to us." One of the men said.

"This is injustice!" she said to the men, still standing in there way. One of the police officers came and forcefully pulled her away making her fall and land on the floor, going unconscious.

"Mother!" Inuyasha screamed, momentarily letting go of Kagome's hand. This gave Bankutsou the opportunity to get her. Kagome struggled, but there was no way she could fight him off, he was just too strong. Inuyasha went to Bankutsou and started kicking at him. The other police man came and pushed Inuyasha roughly back making fall on his bottom. Kagome kept screaming his name, he tried to go at it again, but the man that had pushed was holding him down, his mother was still unconscious. Bankutsou was taking Kagome away. He struggled against the man that was holding him, screaming her name out.

"Kagome!" he screamed

"Help me Inuyasha!" she screamed struggling against Bankutsou's grip. She kept getting further and further away till there was no sign of them.

The men let go and followed chuckling to themselves. Inuyasha rushed to his mother who was waking up. He glanced at the men's faces, engraving them in his mind. He reached into his pocket. The jewel glowed in his palm, he gripped it , tears streaming down his face.

"Kagome I promise you, that I will find you and make all of them pay."

Another chapter. Sorry I haven't been able to update, to busy with school and also updating daycare for me. I will update asap. So bye. Oh before I forget

11,649.50 yen $100.00

582 yen $5.00

so Ja ne for now

Inuyashalvrtoo .


	5. a new beginning

**Japanese words:**

**Okiya: boarding house**

**Okaa-san: Mother**

**Time seemed to stay still. Bankutso had brought me back to my "cage". I desperately tried to run but it was no use. The devil of my mother had made it clear that I would not be able to leave this house. I, as you will have guessed have been tearing my eyes out, not knowing what happened to Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha. I felt so ashamed not being able to help them. My small body would not do much harm towards my mother's minions. Mother was beyond furious at me, she had slapped so many times that as I think about it I can still feel the burning of my cheek.**

**Lady Kaede had arrived as planed once I arrived home. I felt so horrible, miserable, not being able to do nothing. I went to my room and grabbed my things that were packed already for me. The sooner I was out the sooner mother was not going to see me. In her book I was merely a tool, a tool that could be sold for any given price. I let out a long breath as I prepared to be sacrifice to the unknown world. The only hope that I seemed to have was the little piece of jewel that Inuyasha had given me and the promise that we had made. **

A solemn out looker watched as the land kept passing by, the trees moving in a synch motion, the sky the same. The world kept spinning not stopping for a moment, and the train tracks doing a clingy sound every time the train passed by a uneven track ledge.

Those usual warm brown eyes were cast by a dark shadow of despair and lodging. Tears dropping silently down her cheeks as she recalled what had transpired a mere of couple of hours ago.

"Child, ye must eat" said an old feminine voice

The child turned towards the direction of the old woman's voice. The little girl's eyes looked at the sandwich that the old woman was offering. Her stomach grumbled silently, yet it was loud enough to be heard by the old woman.

"Thank you Lady Kaede" the child whispered, taking a bite from the sandwich. Her eyes still held the same melancholy look as before.

"Ye are welcomed. Kagome"

Kagome took another bite from the sandwich and turned her attention to the scenery.

She gulped down the piece of bread and asked Lady Kaede who lived in the Kamahi Okiya.

"Ye will see when we get there. I should worn you child "she added "Lady Urasue does not like to be tempered with. One thing that she hates the most is wasting money."

Kagome nodded while taking another bite from her sandwich. Her attention turned to the great mountains that were so big and beautiful covered in snow. Like the ice cream that Inu-Chan had bought her. It was getting harder to eat her sandwich as her throat choked from the tears that were surfacing from her red puffy eyes.

"Why me?" It was more of a statement then a question. Lady Kaede turned to her and told her that it was because of her father.

"Father?" Kagome asked, trying to control the tears that surfaced.

"Aye. He had been in debt with the Kamahi household for a long time. He would come get drunk. He was a man with out morals, as of such your poor mother was in great debt when he died."

"My first mother?" She questioned

Lady Kaede quirked an eyebrow, curious of what the child had said.

"Ye's first mother?" Kagome nodded, hoping to know more about her parents.

"If memory recalls ye father had only one wife, Sayo-san.

Kagome was confused; it was just not making sense. Her step mother, whom she was called Mother since she could remember told her that her first mother had died

"But, she told me that my first mother died, although when ever I asked for her name and where she was buried she would not tell, instead she would hit me."

"Child, I hate to inform you, but Sayo-san has lied to you. I know for a fact that she is Ye's mother." Lady Kaede finished.

The look on Kagome's face went from confusion to shocking and to heartbreak. How could her mother tell her such a horrible lie? All this time she had believed, no, imagined that her long disease mother had been an angel, a saint. And here she hears that her step mother and her "dead" mother are the same person.

"Why?" Kagome question as hot tears fell down her cheeks; she hugged Lady Kaede, whom hugged her back to comfort the little girl. Lady Kaede gave her a sympathetic look. Poor child had been deceived by her own mother.

"Do not worry child, I will be ye's okaa-san" Lady Kaede finished as she passed her hand on the top of Kagome's head. Kagome looked up at her smiling face and didn't say anything as she hung her head back down.

"Thank you Lady Kaede"

They had arrived at the Hanamachi district in Kyoto. Kagome awed on how peaceful it looked. The streets were busy with people going from place to place.

"Let's move Kagome" She heard Lady Kaede say as the old woman started walking. Kagome catch up to her.

"What exactly is the Hanamachi District, Lady Kaede?" Kagome wondered, as she looked at the many people. Men in traditional yukata's, women in elaborate kimono.

"A Hanamachi is a district. The word's literal meaning is "flower town", which host various Okiya." She explained. Kagome didn't really understand what she was saying and only nodded.

They arrived at a building that was two floors and didn't have many windows. Kagome's gazed went to the plate that was in front of the house. It read _Kamahi Okiya. _By this time

Kagome knew that it was Lady's Kaede's last name. Lady Kaede knocked the door and waited a while until someone answered it. The door opened. Kagome a look behind of Lady Kaede, for when the door open, it had scared her that she went behind of Lady Kaede. The person who opened the door was a girl. She seemed to about the same age as Kagome. Probably two years older. She had brown hazel eyes that made an out looker fall under their spell. Her long brunette hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. She was dressed in a short yukata.

"Welcome back Lady Kaede" She said bowing at the old woman and stepping aside as Lady Kaede headed in. Kagome looked at the girl and the girl looked back at her, she smiled at her and waves a hand for Kagome to enter. Kagome nodded and followed the old woman. Once inside the old woman gestured Kagome to wait there while she went upstairs to call Lady Urasue. Kagome nodded as Lady Kaede went slowly up the wooden stair case.

"Hello" came from behind her. The girl that had opened the door stood there, a rag in hand giving Kagome a genuine smile.

Kagome smiled back and bowed, while murmuring a quick hello.

"Are you Lady Kaede's heiress?" she questioned

"Yes." Kagome replied, unsure of what to reply.

"I'm Sango" she said with a small bow. Kagome copied her and said her name.

"So Kagome, do you want me to show you around, seeing as you're going to be living here." Kagome nodded and followed her. They went into the kitchen first. The floor was made of wood; in the far left corner was the stove which was next to the sink. In the right side there was a build-in oven. It was a simple kitchen, yet it was furnished very nicely.

They went to the various rooms, which where the same format and style as the rest of the house. Next was upstairs.

"You have to be quiet or else Lady Urasue will get mad." Sango warned. Kagome nodded and followed her close, at the same time trying hard to be quiet. They stop next to a room, which smoke kept coming out.

"Is the room burning or something?" Kagome asked Sango, Sango told her no, that it was Lady Urasue smoking her pipe.

They kept on their trail until they stopped in front of another room in the hallway.

"This is Lady Kikyo's room, you should ask before entering her room." She added

"Sometimes, no… all the time she can be such a sour puss, plus has a really bad temper, so watch out." Kagome nodded again a lingered her gaze at the door until she saw that Sango was ahead of her. They stopped at the end of the hallway. Sango pulled a string and a stair case came down. She started to climb and mention Kagome to do the same.

"This is my room, it's not great, but what can I do." She shrugged. Kagome looked around it was spacious and warm. The small bed stood in the corner, while two drawers were at the other corner. A black rug, made the floor have color. There stood a window right in the middle looking out to the town.

Kagome got on her tipped toes and looked out the window. The city was just as busy as the city she used to live in. She looked down and saw the small Japanese garden in was beautiful. A small island with a bridge to the island; Decorated with small lanterns made of stone and a teahouse.

"It's pretty." Kagome awed. "My mother had a garden similar to this one, only that hers was a sitting garden, you know, to view from inside a building." A sad smile came to Kagome's face as she thought of what she had lost.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked worried for her new friend.

"I had a best friend."

"What was she like?"

Kagome smiled and told her it was a 'he'. Sango quirked an eyebrow and grin came to her face.

"Was he cute?"

Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Was he 'prince charming '"Sango asked with a silly smile on her face, which only made Kagome blush another shade of red.

"Not exactly."

"He was a jealous, short- tempered guy. But he was always looking out for me, he really was a prince."

"That's nice." Sango said giving Kagome a pat on the back. Kagome smiled and took something out of her pocket. It was a broken pink jewel.

"He gave me this, the day I left." Sango asked if she could touch it, Kagome handed the jewel to her.

"It's beautiful." Sango awed. Holding the jewel to the light and looking at it glitter.

" One day I will see him again so we can complete our promise."

"Promise?" Sango asked

Kagome nodded, her cheeks tinged a little pink as she replied.

"He said that when he is older we will get married and that he will protect me."

" I haven't asked you… but how old are you Kagome?"

" I'm five years old."

"Five!" Sango exclaimed to which Kagome nodded.

"Yes five, is it so shocking?"

"I thought you were at least eight or nine."

"Really?"

"Really. The way you talk you don't sound like a five year old… Sango put her fingers on her chin and looked skeptical "Although you do look young."

"I had to grow up fast that's why I talk like this… is it bad? "

Sango shook her head in negative.

"Of course not, its that I have never heard someone at that age talk like that. "

"Well you don't talk like your any older… exactly how old are you Sango?

"I'm eight years old."

"Eight?" Sango nodded.

"Yup, eight, like yourself I also had to grow up fast."

"Oh" was all Kagome could say.

"Let's go downstairs and I'll show you where the baths are at." Kagome nodded and followed her downstairs. Once they reached downstairs Sango bang her head.

"Oh no" Sango hit herself in the head and told Kagome that she forgot to close the attic door.

"If either Lady Kaede or Lady Urasue see it, I'm dead meat." She went upstairs while Kagome waited downstairs. There was a knock at the door.

"Some one answers that door." Came from a voice from upstairs. It was not Sango's nor is Lady Kaede for it was too deep to be theirs.

'_It must be Lady Urasue'_Kagome thought.

Kagome gulped and seeing that Sango was not down yet decided to open the door.

Kagome looked up and was stunned to see the woman in front of her. Her elaborate red kimono made her white make up face stand out. Her red bottom lip colored in the same color as blood stood in a straight line. Her gaze landed on Kagome who finally realized she had been gawking at the beautiful women in front of her. Sango finally arrived and her stair went straight to the woman in the kimono.

"For give me my lady I-"she was cut short as the woman in the kimono smoke

"Move this trash out of my way this instant." She spoke in a monotone voice, her gaze looking at Kagome. Kagome for her part hadn't listened to what was just said, until Sango moved her out of the way. The woman in the red kimono descended upstairs.

"Who was that" Kagome asked

"That was Lady Kikyo, one of the world renounce geishas" Sango said

Kagome stared at the woman going upstairs and wondered how beautiful she looked, even with a cold interior.

'_I wonder what a geisha is?'_ She asked herself as She followed Sango the baths.

A?N another chappie, neat. Sorry i haven't been updating soon. I got a job and man is it a hassle, especially with a supervisor that can't stand the site of me.

anyways next chapter will be here soon.

Ja ne for now

inuyashalvrtoo .


	6. harsh reality

**Japanese words:**

**Tamago: which means 'egg'**

**Gei: Art**

**shamisen : a three stringed instrument**

**Their face snow white, eyes and eyebrows lined in crimson and black, bee stung lips - painted crimson. That is what a Geisha Is, I was still so young, so inexperience in this art. Three months had passed and I had learn that My "Elder Sister" to me was Sango, but later on mama Kaede told me that it was Kikyo. I was not intrigue by the dominance that Kikyo showed at first. Her eyes seemed so cold, full of hatred that sent shivers down my spine as I still think about it. It seems that I was right, for I was about to find out how much one woman's hatred could make the devil beg…**

It had been a long stressful day, waking up in the morning to do chores, later of to school to learn various forms of art.

"I'm finished at last" Kagome sighed sitting outside in the patio of the Okiya. She and Sango had been quiet busy all day, with chores and school. They had woken up early to get a head start on various chores, so when Lady Kaede woke up she wouldn't yell at them for not finishing up the chores in time.

"Finally." Sango lean back, in a un-lady like style; stretching her arms high in the air, as if trying to touch the ceiling.

"Now we have the afternoon to ourselves." Kagome nodded, taking a sip from her tea. They heard the door open, both turned towards the direction the sound came from. A woman appeared. She was beautiful; dressed in a violet kimono, a design of a bird at the end of the kimono. Her face paled by the white make- up she wore. Her bottom lip blood red. She was beautiful, yet she looked just the same as Kikyo did. Her face held no emotion what so ever, her violet dark eyes went well with the kimono she had on.

"I'm here to see Kikyo" she said looking around the Okiya. Sango got up quickly and bowed at the elegant woman that had shown up.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagura, but lady Kikyo is not here at this moment." Sango replied, still bowing her head down. Kagome was curious and went to Sango's side; Sango looked at her and mentioned her to bow as well. Kagome bowed in front of the woman. Kagura looked at her and mentioned for her to raise her face. Kagome did as she was told.

Kagura's eyes widened at the sight of the little girl.

'_She's beautiful, once she grows up she will be more beautiful than any other geisha around, even me'_ Kagura thought to herself.

She let go of Kagome's face and asked at what time Kikyo would be in.

"I don't really know Lady Kagura." Sango replied her head still bowed. Kagura sighed and headed out, not before glancing at the little girl once more. Sango opened the door for her. Kagura said a quick thank you, and once again glanced back before exiting.

Sango sighed as she closed the door. Kagome came by her side and asked who that lady was.

"That lady is Lady Kagura, one of Japan's renounced Geishas." Kagome 'oh' at this and asked Sango.

"What's a Geisha?" Sango did a face flop, cartoon style, she regain her composure and breathed in and out. She looked Kagome in the eyes and told her.

"A Geisha is "one who practices or lives by their gei (art)." Further more a geisha is a woman that studies various instruments like the shamisen , drums, traditional dancing and singing, the tea ceremony, calligraphy, and the art of conversation." Sango led out a long breath. She looked at Kagome who was nodding as if understanding of what she had just said. Sango quirked an eyebrow and asked her if she understood. Kagome nodded. Sango looked skeptical and asked her to repeat all that she had just said.

"A Geisha is "one who practices or lives by their gei (art)." Further more a geisha is a woman that studies various instruments like the shamisen , drums, traditional dancing and singing, the tea ceremony, calligraphy, and the art of conversation." Kagome said, surprising Sango. She was taken back and clapped at her. Kagome beamed at her with a genuine smile.

There was a knock at the door. Kagome decided to open it; she opened the door, and was receiving with a glare from no other than Kikyo herself.

"Welcome back Lady Kikyo." Kagome replied bowing, Sango as well bowing to Kikyo.

"I want a bath done for me this instant." Sango nodded and ran up the stairs. Kagome was about to follow when she was stopped by Kikyo.

"You, what is your name." Kagome turned around and bowed, while saying her name.

Kikyo smirked and told her that she wanted to show her something.

"I like you Kagome, was it, so I will show you something." Kikyo headed to the door of the little office that was on the bottom floor, in where expensive kimonos were kept. She locked the door behind her.

"Kagome I want you to do me a favor." Kikyo said in a sweet voice. She reached into a closet and took out a wrapped bundle. She placed it on the little table and carefully opened it. Kagome awed of what she saw. It was a beautiful violet kimono. Butterflies print on it. It looked quiet expensive. Kikyo eyed her and grinned.

'_This is going to be a piece of cake'_ she thought. She got up and went to the desk, grabbing a paint brush; she placed it on the little table.

"I want you to paint on it." She gestured, grabbing the paint brush and handing it to Kagome. Kagome was nervous and said she couldn't do it.

" Awe, come on, this is a very old kimono that I use to wear a long time ago, its okay, after all, I am giving you permission." Kagome was still unsure. All this time Lady Kikyo had been so imprudent and untruthful. Kagome eyed her, but still was unsure of what to do.

'_Maybe she wants to be my friend, if I do this. But what if Mama Kaede or Lady Urasue gets mad at me?'_

Kagome looked at Kikyo once again; she had a genuine smile on. Kagome smiled at her, but hastily reconsidered the task that Kikyo was telling her to do.

"What if Mama Kaede and Lady Urasue get mad at me." She asked

"I will tell them it's my fault, so they won't hurt you." She replied, Kagome nodded and dipped the brush into the bottle of ink. She gulped down and dapped the kimono in blank ink.

"Write your name." Kagome nodded and wrote her name on it.

"There, I'm done." She replied putting the brush back inside its bottle.

"Good." Kikyo replied, beaming a smile to Kagome, who smiled back.

There was a knock on the door.

"Lady Kikyo, your bath is ready."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." She turned her attention back to Kagome and patted her little head.

'_You little fool; you have sentenced your life.'_

She smiled sweetly, as she headed out the door. Sango came in to the room and gasped at what she saw.

"What happened!?" she asked, looking at the stain kimono

"I did it" Kagome replied happily.

"Why?" Sango asked inquire, still struck by the stained kimono.

"Lady Kikyo told me to, she says it's an old kimono that she used to wear and that Mama Kaede and Lady Urasue are not going to be mad."

Sango looked at her as if she had groaned a second head.

"This was not Kikyo's kimono."

Kagome looked confused and told her it was, Sango shook her head.

"This kimono is Lady Kagura's "

"But… but… Kikyo…" Kagome stammered.

"She lied. She lied to you." Sango said, not believing what Kagome had just done.

"This kimono is very expensive, and I promise you that you will owe this Okiya an immense amount of money. Plus Lady Kaede might not want you as her heir."

Kagome had become pale white; she looked at the kimono then at Sango.

"What should I do? Help me Sango." She asked desperately.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but there is nothing neither I nor you can do nothing about this."

The door opened and in came Lady Kaede and Lady Urasue both laughing at something funny, but when they came to the little office and saw what was laid in front of them, both froze.

"Who did this?" Lady Urasue requested anger evidence in her voice. She went to the kimono and read what it said.

'_Kagome'_

Her stern gaze landed on Kagome. She was beyond furious; her hands shook from control anger.

"You." She replied. Grabbing her cane, she gestured her to the back patio. Lady Kaede was beside Lady Urasue, clearly furious at what had been done to the expensive kimono.

"Kagome, I am disappointed in you. I thought you were different, but now I see you are just like everyone else. You will pay for this kimono, I don't know how, but you will pay for it. Not only that but I relinquish you as my heiress. Now get on your knees.

Kagome whimpered silently, for she knew what was to come. Lady Urasue used her cane and hit Kagome so many times. Every time the cane hit her back, she would cry out in agony. Not only was she punished but Sango as well, for she had been an accomplice as well. Up in the upstairs window Kikyo cackled to herself.

"That will teach you to be prettier than me. Now you don't have any other way of paying you debt, little Kagome." She said as the only noise that could be heard that evening was of a cane hitting solid flesh, and cries of agony filling the peaceful day.

A/N wow. Poor little kag.and Sango. This was one of the parts of the movie. Anyways I will update Day care during this week, so stay tune.


	7. a bramble rose

**A/N: hey everybody, another chapter of the this story, it will start getting good don't worry and for these two girls they will be children for about one more chapter. You all might be wondering why Inu-chan hasn't appeared yet, well its called Kagome's reflection for a reason, it's her story, but I promise you that he will show up very soon. At first I was thinking that it would have been nice to have Inu-chan side of the story too, but alas it was becoming too complicated. So I'll stick to Kagome.**

**Japanese words:**

**Tachikata**: **which mainly does traditional Japanese dance (mai).**

**Maiko **: **are apprentice geisha (geiko).**

**Enjoy. .**

**Seven years had passed by so quickly since the punishment Lady Urasue had given Sango and me. We were permitted to go to school, but right after straight home, which kept going on for the past few years. I had grown a few inches, so had Sango. She was growing into a beautiful woman, her cheek bones stretching out into a young woman's, the baby fat of her arms and legs minimizing everywhere, her figure was looking more of a woman's. She truly was growing beautifully. As for I, I was also growing but at slower rate then she was. My legs had gotten a little longer and slender, but I still had the face of a child. The fabulous thing is that my body was becoming more proportional. My bosom was growing as well, which Sango said was a good thing, especially in these times. As my body kept growing, my feelings were as well. The longing I held in my heart to see him again was enough for me to keep living the way I did. Many young boys saw me as marriage material, yet they themselves were not old enough. I was still and still am in love with him, but reality seems to show its ugly head as many more contradiction surfaced…**

The streets were dark and somewhat foreboding so early in the morning when the sun had barely appeared on the horizon, everyone inside the Okiya was asleep, well not everyone. A certain ebony haired girl was creeping out of hallway entry early in the morning.

'_Alright I have to get bread before everyone else wakes up' _She said as she made her way into the outside of the Okiya. She was almost out the door when she heard someone call her name.

"Where do you think you're going so early in the morning, Kagome?" she cautiously turned around, and sigh a sign of relief of whom it was.

"Don't scare like that Sango." She said feeling relief as her best friend approached her.

"If you must know I'm going to go buy bread."

"Bread?" Sango questioned, her eyes still clouded by sleep, as she yawned.

"Yes, bread… There is no bread and if Lady Urasue and Mama Kaede see that they will be really angry."

"Your right, do you want me to go with you?"

"Sure, but hurry or else you know who else will be angry." Sango shook her head and hurried cautiously into the Okiya. A few minutes later she reemerged wearing her green yukata, that by this time she had completely outgrown. Kagome looked at her vigilantly and Sango asked her what's wrong.

"I think you need to tell Lady Urasue and Mama Kaede that you need a new yukata." Sango looked down at herself, a small blush tinting her cheeks at the realization of how much her body had grown in the past ten months that Kagome had arrived.

"I think your right." She cheaply replied as she followed Kagome out the Okiya.

"It's so nice to be outside, don't you think Sango?" Kagome replied, breathing in the fresh morning air.

"Yes, it is… but it's kind of scary to be out here this early, especially with so many weirdoes walking around." Said Sango, looking around the quite town, for anything suspicious.

" Come on Sango don't you think your overacting just a bit, its still quiet and I don't see anyone that looks suspicious."

They reached the bakery, but there was a long line, about six to ten people lined up for fresh oven toasted bread.

"Look at the line; we'll have to wait a long while." Kagome whined as they reached the line and lined up next to the next person. The sky was still mist blue color and that it seemed that the clouds were dark ash blue grey.

"I think it's going to rain." Sango said looking up at the sky, sighing she stayed in line.

"How much yen do you have with you, Kagome?" Sango asked as they neared the entrance of the bakery, getting ready to order.

"Let me see…" She reached in to the inside of her yukata and nothing was there, she gave an apprehensive look to her. She searched in the small pocket she had made in side her yukata, still nothing. Sango gave her a confuse look as her Kagome kept searching for her purse.

"What's wrong Kagome?" She asked her, Kagome looked at her and told her that she couldn't find her purse.

"Maybe you dropped it when we where coming." Sango replied.

"Your right that must have been it… "She said getting ready to leave when Sango told her that she will pay the bread, but then Kagome would owe her.

"Okay. Still I need to find that purse, I will be right back." She replied running to find her purse.

"Where did I drop it?" Kagome said searching the streets for her purse. She felt a something wet hit her nose. She looked up at the sky. It was starting to rain. More rain drops fell and Kagome became worried of not being able to find her purse.

"Where did I drop it…?" She got on her knees and looked to see if she must of missed something.

"Are you searching for something young lady?" A masculine voiced replied from behind her. Kagome instantly got up and brushed her yukata off and looked up to meet the man. He was a tall middle aged man and quite handsome in fact. His hair was dark black and his faced looked young, although something about his eyes just wasn't right. His eyes held a sinister, mysterious look, like if threatening a person of evil. Kagome shivered not because she was getting wet of the rain, but because the man was looking at her with a look that was frightening, a look that any girl her age would not experience just yet, the look of lust and desire. She took a step back and bowed, awkwardly to him.

"Yes…. I was searching for my purse that I had dropped around here, um, sir." She whispered timidly to him. The man took something from out of his trench coat, Kagome's eyes lit up. It was her purse that she had lost.

"That's my purse!" Kagome exclaimed as the man looked at it, then at her in an unusual way.

"If you want this purse you have to do something for me…" He gestured coming closer to her. He grabbed her hands and with his thumb massaged her hands making her feel frozen in place.

"You're beautiful, very beautiful… In fact I would like to see you again if possible." Kagome detangled her hands and grabbed her purse at the same time and hurriedly left.

The man smirked evilly to himself and could still smell of Kagome's fragrance of his hands.

"Very beautiful indeed…" he whispered to himself.

"Lord Naraku its time to go to the tachikata." Someone called him, Lord Naraku stared at where Kagome had left and with one finally look headed to the person that had called him.

Kagome ran back to Sango, still terrified at the encounter she had just had. She saw Sango waiting for her at the entrance of the bakery and hurriedly went to her. Sango looked at her, but then her expression turned to odd one.

"Kagome are you alright?" she said worriedly at her best friend. Kagome at the way back to the Okiya told Sango what had happened. Once at the Okiya they took the bread to the kitchen there Kagome told her the rest of the story.

"That bastard… if I ever see him again I'm going to-"She didn't get to finish as Lady Kaede entered the room. Both girls bowed and said a quick good morning. Lady Kaede looked at Sango and nodded, but then looked at Kagome.

"Kagome… child ... I need to talk to you." She said going to her office in the second floor. Kagome looked at Sango, who only shrugged her shoulders, also not knowing why Kaede would want of her.

Once in side the office, Kaede gestured Kagome to close the door.

"I'm sorry if I have done something to anger you Lady Kaede. I-"She was cut off as Lady Kaede put her hand out, gesturing her to quiet down.

" I called you Kagome because… there is someone who will willingly pay your debts and anything else that you have done… she wants you to be her 'little sister', as she will be your older sister. Not only that but you will began trying to be a maiko." Kaede finished her explanation. She looked up and saw the bewilderment that was written all over Kagome's face.

"So what do you say child… want to become an apprentice geisha?"

Kagome looked at her and asked who was willing to do all this for her. She hoped it wasn't Kikyo, if it was her, then forget it.

"Lady Kagura."

"Lady Kagura." Kagome echoed, still not believing that one of Japan's top geisha's wanted her to be her small sister.

"Yes. Lady Kagura, she talked to me yesterday, that she was been witnessing you for a long time now, and that you would make an excellent geisha."

'_But why would she want me? Is it because she dislikes Kikyo or because she really wants me to be her little sister. If I do become a geisha I will be able to pay my debt and also be able to have contacts with other people, that it might lead me to Inu-chan.'_

Kagome lightened up at the idea of meeting Inuyasha once again. She looked at Kaede and with a smile on her face replied.

"Okay. I will become Lady Kagura's apprentice." Kaede smiled and told that she had made a right choice. Kagome asked if Sango could also become a geisha.

"I think that Kikyo will train her, so don't worry. Both of you will be trained about the same time."

Night had fallen at the Okiya, everyone else was asleep, except to little girls, or should I saw young women who where still up, not being able to fall asleep.

"I can't believe congrats Kagome." Sango beamed at her best friend. Kagome smiled at her and thanked her.

"I will be training with Kikyo tomorrow." Sango said clearly not liking the idea, but really wanting to wear one of Kikyo's expensive silk kimonos.

"So is Lady Kagura training you tomorrow or what?" Kagome nodded.

"We, as well are going to start training tomorrow." Kagome replied looking out the window she sighed. Sango asked what was wrong.

"Its… well… Do you think I will see him again? She asked with uncertainty.

Sango smiled realizing of whom her friend was talking, after all Kagome had been talking about him for the past seven years.

"Don't worry… you will see him again. Who knows you might even see him to some of the parties that you will able to attend once you're a maiko of course. Kagome thank her and yawn as sleep had finally come to take her away to dream land.

"Inuyasha …"

_A/N another chapter, wow. Things have been so busy for me lately. Work. Wow. With Thanksgiving and Christmas coming up, I will very busy. Don't worry I will **try** to update daycare next week ._

_So stay tuned to this story as well, and thank you for the people that are reviewing this story. It makes me very happy. Thank you._

_Inuyashalvrtoo. .Woot_

_**And Happy Holidays or is it to soon .;**_


	8. so it begins

Okay I know its been a while I updated this story. The reason I hadn't updated was because I had so many ideas that I wanted to add to the chapters that continue, but didn't know how. So I took a deep breath and decided that it was time to updated. I want to thank my friend Adriana for pressing me to update this story and day care for me. Thanks

So this chapters Japanese words are:

Danna: a wealthy man, sometimes married, who had the means to support the very large expenses related to a geisha's traditional training.

shikomi: the first stage of training to become a geisha.

**_Time had stopped as I viewed myself in the large mirror in the room I share with Sango-chan. My training would begin this beautiful spring day. I do say that I was scared... Scared that I would not qualify to be lady Kagura's little sister. Lady Kikyo had not liked the idea of me being her rivals little sister nor the fact that I was to become a geisha like herself. Although all these years have passed by quite quickly, Lady Kikyo still loath me. I still had no idea of why she did not like me much. Today was the day that I would finally see what the word "geisha" really meant and how this same word later on would haunt my very dreams..._**

"Sango-Chan" Kagome whispered to the slumbering girl next to her. She had been to exited to sleep and had woken up earlier than anyone.

"Hmm" Sango grunted as she pulled her blanket over her head, clearly not enjoying the idea of waking up earlier than usual.

"Sango-Chan, come on wake up." Kagome said pulling the blankets off of her friend. Sango shievered as the cold morning air hit her.

"Kagome I want to sleep." She whined, desperately trying to reach for her missing blanket.

"But Sango-Chan I can't sleep, I'm too exited." Kagome said as she once again pulled off the blanket from Sango. Sango slowly sat up, her hair unkept as she glared at the smiling Kagome in front of her.

"Come on Sango-Chan don't look that way, You know how I get when I get to excited" Kagome grinned at her, making Sango lose her earlier glare.

"Yes I should know by now,huh." She smiled back, finally getting up from her futon. "So are you nervous to begin your training with Lady Kagura." Sango asked picking up the futon and putting it to where it belonged after bed.

"Of course I am! What if I make mistakes and Lady Kagura gets mad at me and ends up not making me her little sister." She all but yelled, making Sango shush her or else she would wake up everyone else in the Okiya. Kagome shushed and sighed as she lamented the idea of not becoming Lady Kagura's little sister.

"I really doubt it Kagome. Lady Kagura does not look like that kind of woman, she is more refined and her demure is not like some else we know." She said mouthing Kikyo's name, which only made Kagome giggle and nod.

"Your probably right, she does look more refined than other people we know." Kagome said finally finished putting away her bedding and getting her maid outfit on.

"Do you think its going to be hard ?" She asked going to a drawer and pulling out a small wooden box and carefully opening it.

"Of course it's going to be hard at first Kagome, but once you get use to it, it won't be so bad." Sango said glancing at the small wooden box that Kagome had in her hands, knowing exactly what is inside the little box.

" I'll try my best Sango, that I promise you." Kagome said as she pulled out the small pink jewel piece. Sango smiled also finishing putting her own outfit on.

" Me too, remember I also am beginning today." She said as Kagome's mouth formed a oh, realizing that she was not the only one who was going to begin her training.

"Sorry I had forgotten, Sorry." Kagome bowed an apology. Sango rolled her eyes and told her that she had forgotten too at first.

"It's okay I also forgot at first that am to begin my training as well and with no other than with Lady Kikyo." She muttered which only made Kagome giggle once again.

"Okay this most be the house" Kagome wondered out loud as she looked at the beautiful home. She took in a deep breath and was about to open the door when someone opened it before her. Brown eyes met red eyes, which caused kagome to let go the breath that she had been holding.

"Lady Kagura-sama" Kagome bowed to her superior standing at the door.

"You came in time Kagome." Kagura began as she gestured her inside her home. They came into a small room, ink paintings of flowers hang on the wall. In the center of the room a small table stood as Kagura mentioned for Kagome to sit down. Elegantly Kagura poured tea for her guest and for herself, and begin to ask.

"Tell me Kagome do you wish to become a well know geisha" Kagura taking a sip of her tea.

" um, well,um... I want to be a better person and well, um..." Kagome stammered nervously.

" Let me ask you this child... what is a geisha?" She asked coolly.

Kagome pondered for a while and remembered that Sango had said something similar a long time ago.

FLASH BACK

_"A Geisha is "one who practices or lives by their gei (art)." Further more a geisha is a woman that studies various instruments like the shamisen , drums, traditional dancing and singing, the tea ceremony, calligraphy, and the art of conversation." Sango led out a long breath. She looked at Kagome who was nodding as if understanding of what she had just said. Sango quirked an eyebrow and asked her if she understood. Kagome nodded. Sango looked skeptical and asked her to repeat all that she had just said._

_"A Geisha is "one who practices or lives by their gei (art)." Further more a geisha is a woman that studies various instruments like the shamisen , drums, traditional dancing and singing, the tea ceremony, calligraphy, and the art of conversation." Kagome said, surprising Sango. She was taken back and clapped at her. Kagome beamed at her with a genuine smile._

END FLASH BACK

Kagome took a deep breath a repeated what her friend had said a long time ago. "A Geisha is "one who practices or lives by their gei (art)." Further more a geisha is a woman that studies various instruments like the shamisen , drums, traditional dancing and singing, the tea ceremony, calligraphy, and the art of conversation." She finished. looking at Lady Kagura.

"Very good." She asnwered as she once again took a sip of her tea. "

"Kagome I have faith that you will become a world renounce geisha." Kagura admitted setting her tea down and looking up at Kagome with a smile as she continued to speak." The word geisha means "Artist" and we are hostesses who entertain guest through various performing arts in tea house. A successful geisha must demonstrate beauty,grace, artistic talent, charm, impeccable etiquette, and refinement." She finished.

"Yes Lady Kagura!" Kagome yelled, to which Kagura dissaproved.

"There is no need for you to yell Kagome." She said coolly taking a sip of her tea.

Kagome bowed and apologized as she whispered a simple yes.

"The first stage of training was called shikomi. " Kagura mentioned, as soon as she had said this there was a door knock. She excused herself and went to see who was at the door.

"Oh I missed you so much my love." Kagome over heard Lady Kagura say.

"I've missed you too my sakura" By the sound of the voice it was obvious it was a man. She heard footsteps coming closer. Kagome suddenly felt herself stiffened as a feeling of anxiety and fear swallowed her soul. Kagome looked up only to be met with a pair of dark eyes. Lady Kagura had her arm around the man's.

" Kagome this is my donna." She smiled up at him as the man only stared at Kagome. Kagome bowed as she realized who that man was.

" Kagome don't be rude introduce yourself." Kagura gestured to her apprentice. Kagome slowly got up, keeping her eyes glued to the ground as she bowed.

" Hello... my name is Kagome."

"Kagome." The man said, which caused Kagome to shiver.

"Kagome don't be rude, look up and introduce yourself." Kagura said irratated towards her apprentice's sudden attitude. Kagome gulped and finally looked up, knowing that if she didn't Lady Kagura would become angry with her.

"Hello... my name is Kagome." Kagome repeated, only this time looking up to the man's face. The man smirked and seemed to be scanning her body as he suddenly to her hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you m'lady." The man replied in a deep voice.

" I will go get more tea my love." Kagura said giving a small peck to the man as she left the room. leaving Kagome alone with the her donna.

"Kagome... you are as beautiful as I remembered you." He replied in a falsely pleasant voice.

Kagome shivered, knowing that this was the same man from a few years ago who had terrified her immensely.

" You..." she began, her whole being shaking. The unnamed man took her hand and bowed at her.

" My name is Naraku, m'lady."

Kagura came back and placed the tea down, she glanced at Kagome who had become quite pale.

"Are you alright Kagome?" She asked worried. Kagome bowed and replied." I'm feeling ill Lady Kagura."

" This would be all for today then, we will began tomorow where we left off." She said as Kagome nodded and excused herself to the two adults. Once she was out of the house, tears spilled, knowing that her life had gone to worse as she ran back to her Okiya.

A young man, no more than stood alone staring out the window as a sigh escaped his lips.

"So Takahashi-san do you understand what this project will lead to." A gruff old voice said to the browned eyed young man.

"Yes, I understand jiji, but how long will it take." He asked still staring out the window.

The old man rolled his eyes as he tried to tell his young master of the company's project.

"Takahashi-san this project has to be finished it less than four years in Kyoto, but we still need to finish the one for the Americans, so tomorrow night we will be traveling to America to try to finish this project in six months. Then we will be traveling to Kyoto." He replied

"In Kyoto?" the young man questioned

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha, in Kyoto is where this project will have to be finished and ye must know that we can not risk losing this project to our other rivals."

Inuyasha sighed but at the same time wondered, Kyoto was the place in where Kagome's mother had sold her too, maybe he would be able to find some lead of hers in that city.

_'Kyoto' _he thought as he got up from his seat and a genuine smile crossed his face as he told his adopted grandfather.

"Myoga, tell Miroku that we will head to Kyoto as soon as possible."

"My lord, did you not listen, we must finish the American job first, then Kyoto." Myoga said frantically, trying to reason with a youth was getting to hard for an old man to handle.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat himself down on his comfy chair as he pondered the trip to Kyoto.

_'Kagome I will find you'_ he said as he took a broken pink piece of jewel and clutched it in his hands .

"I will find you Kagome, and fullfill my promise." He whispered to himself.

"Myoga, pack your bags we will be leaving to America today and we must finish that project in less than three months."Inuyasha stated

"But my lord it is impossible to finish it so quickly, please be more reasonable."

" I thought you said that this project for Kyoto is very important... so lets finish this job at America and get this project of Kyoto started."

"Ye is still not listening!" Myoga yelled, making Inuyasha lose his temper as well.

"We will go to Kyoto,Myoga-jijji" He said, clenching his teeth._'this old man, he is so stubborn'_

"We will finish the job in America first!"

"Kyoto!"

"America!"

"Kyoto and that's final!" Inuyasha all but growled at the old man,who didn't even cringed at that.

"Ye can be just like your father... so damn stubborn!" He balled his fist on the table making it shake.

"We will finish the job in America first... or else" Myoga warned. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, a slight growl escaping his clenched teeth.

"Or else what?"

Myoga smirked, which only made Inuyasha angry and yet a little curious.

"Or else I will tell Lord Sesshomaru that ye is not following my demands, after all my lord, ye is not old enough yet to be handed the company too, once ye are still a minor, I as your guardian will take charge and if ye has a problem... ye can always talk to ye's older brother."

"Damn you Myoga. In four years I will be able to be rigthful in charge and then we will see." Inuyasha commented, knowing that in three years he would be eighteen and will be able to take charge of his fahter's company.

"But I still say the last word on this Myoga-jiji... but I guess you win this time" Inuyasha finally admitted, his face back to normal as he once again looked on the view of beautiful and yet busy city of Kobe.

'Wait for me Kagome, in for more years I will finally be able to meet you once again.' He thought

"Myoga, call Miroku and tell my page boy to get everything ready to go to America." Myoga nodded and hurried to find his master's page boy Miroku-san to get the trip to America finalized.

"Inuyasha" Kagome cried outside of the little japanese garden in the Okiya.

"Inuyasha come for me soon... I miss you" She whispered to the pink jewel in her hands as the tears silently landed on the ground.

"Come for me soon." she repeated. The event of the day kept repeating in her head of the man that she had met coming to hunt her very thoughts as she desperately squeeze her eyes trying to erasae that image from inside.

"Inuyasha, my love" she cried and clutched the piece of jewel in her hands with so much force that when she opened it, the piece of jewel had shattered into many little shards.

"Geisha" She whispered looking down at the jewel shards." That is all I will be... a piece of shattered jewel... a geisha."

so another chapter I will try to update as soon as possible so please stay tuned, also I appreciate all your reviews the more I get the sooner I am able to write, so til next time

love

Inuyashalvrtoo.


End file.
